Mission to Mars
Mission To Mars is the first episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Boinga *Mommy Martian *R. O. V. E. R. Summary Astronauts Uniqua, Austin, and Pablo are sent up to Mars by ground controllers, Tasha and Tyrone to investigate a strange sound. Will they find out what was making the noise and even find life on Mars? Recap ﻿Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin are lying down on the picnic table. Uniqua introduces themselves as astronauts. The camera moves to Tyrone and Tasha, who are sitting in lawn chairs. Tasha explains to the viewer that the astronauts are going to Mars to figure out what is making a strange sound that sounds like "Boinga!". They all sing the song We're Going To Mars. The backyard transforms into a space station. The three astronauts enter a space shuttle and Tasha and Tyrone enter the station and watch the astronauts on a screen. They tell them that they are going to lift off and count backwards from five. The shuttle launches into space as they sing We're Going To Mars ''a second time. The astronauts land on a red and rocky planet. Uniqua and Pablo exit the shuttle. Austin comes out of the door with a Mars rover. The Rover barks like a dog and follows Austin. Austin tells R. O. V. E. R. to fetch a baseball. R. O. V. E. R. chases after it. They check if everything they packed is in order and sing ''Ready For Anything. ''The astronauts sit on the seats that R. O. V. E. R. has on his back. They start to drive. After a while, rocks hit the astronauts on their heads. They all see that it is a meteor shower. Uniqua calls Tyrone and Tasha, Ground Control, and tells them that everything is all right and it is just a small meteor shower. Tasha corrects Uniqua and states that there is no such thing as a "small" meteor shower, and warns her that they are going to get a lot bigger. Just then, a huge rock falls on Mars' surface. R. O. V. E. R. activates his umbrella mode and they all steer into a cave. They take off their helmets and realize that there is no where to go except off the ledge and fall into purple liquid. R. O. V. E. R. nudges his ball over to Austin and the astronauts fall on to a slide. R. O. V. E. R. is left behind. They make various shouts of joy until the slide ends and they fall into a sea of purple liquid. They swim to a platform and Austin begins to cry. He explains that he will never see R. O. V. E. R. again and he cared for R. O. V. E. R. a lot. Uniqua reminds him that astronauts are ready for anything and that he shouldn't give up. They start jumping from platform to platform in search of land. Meanwhile, back at the space station, Tasha and Tyrone are not seeing the astronauts on the screen. Tasha begins to worry until she remembers that astronauts never give up. They sing the song ''Astronauts Never Give Up. ''After that, Uniqua begins to notice that they can't get in touch with the Ground Control. Gathered together on a rock, the astronauts notice bubbles rising from the liquid. The astronauts predict that it is a martian and close their eyes in fear. They gasp. R. O. V. E. R.'s head rises from the goo and Austin shouts with glee over and over again how happy he is to have R. O. V. E. R. back. They activate R. O. V. E. R.'s float motion and float to land where many red houses stand. Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin believe that it may be a Martian dwelling. The astronauts enter a large house and the door opens. They do not see anything until the look down at a small green alien. "BOINGA!" the Martian shrieks. The Martian takes them inside and are greeted again by a large martian with eyelashes. The larger Martian explains that Boinga (the small martian) is tired and it is past her naptime. Then she explains that "boinga" is a Martian's favorite word and means anything. They sing the song ''Almost Everything is Boinga. The little Martian calls Ground Control on her mom's cellphone. "Boinga-boinga-boinga!" the little Martian shouts into the cellphone. Tyrone answers. The Martian hands the phone to Uniqua. Uniqua informs Tasha and Tyrone that they succeeded in their mission. She tells them that the strange sound was only a Martian, and that she was calling them the whole time. Mommy Martian tells the astronauts that they're off to bed, but invites them to come back and visit her anytime. Tasha informs the astronauts that it's time to head back to earth for a snack. Uniqua invites them to have s'mores at her house and the station transforms into the backyard once again. They enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin open the previously closed door and shout "Boinga-boinga-boinga!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Commander Uniqua) and singing Jamia Simone Nash *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Science Officer Pablo) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone *Naelee Rae as Tasha *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Lieutenant Austin) *Alicia Keys as Mommy Martian *Shakira Lipscomb as Boinga Reception ﻿''Mission To Mars'' became one of the most popular episodes of The Backyardigans after its original airing. It had many different commercial advertisements on both Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. The special's popularity became even larger when the Mission To Mars roller coaster was produced in Movie Park Germany. A few toys including the Austin astronaut clip-on and R. O. V. E. R. figure were also released, along with the Mission to Mars Game on Nick Arcade. Additional items based on the premiere are the Mission To Mars garden and the books Mission to Mars and Mars, Here We Come!. See also *We're Going To Mars *Ready For Anything *Astronauts Never Give Up *Almost Everything is Boinga Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Animals